Angel Peaceful Chow
useless shit I rambled about Bonjour, je suis Angel. And I'm a cool person. atleast that's what my mom says So yeah. bai yew guise. i need friends im lame Je peux parler l'espagnol, le français, le vietnamien, anglais, coréen, japonais et suédois. Appearance Hair Colour: '''Depends. :) '''Eye Colour: '''Hazel-ish. :) '''Trademark: Idk...I guess..my style? I usually wear pretty casual stuff.. Family Bae Chow My daddy's really nice. I luff him. c: Ae Sook Chow My momma is amazing. food is amazing. all amazing. Chin Ho Chow He's the protective brother. I know he's trying to help but he makes it worse. still..I love him. Cho Hee Chow My sister. <3 We stay up late talking about everything. It works cause she's 14 and I'm 15. not much of a difference. Dae Jung Chow My other brother. He's just really nice. I love his girlfriend. Leila(Soon to be Chow;I hope) Logan My brother's girlfriend. She's amazing. <3 Like fricking AMAZING. Hy Su Chow My amazing grandmama. I love her too much. She's just perfect. <3 Min Ho Chow My grandpapa. I love him so much. He's incredible and makes awesome s'mores. Min Jung Chow My ant Min Jung is amazing. She makes amazing jewelry and gives it to me and Cho Hee. <3 Mun-Hee Chow My uncle. We aren't very close but he's really kind. Myung-Dae Chow My cousin Myung-Dae is really nice. He's kind to almost everyone. His fiance is really nice. Sang Hee(almost) Chow Myung-Dae's fiance. Shin Chow My cousin. He's kind of mean-spirited but we all love him. Soo Jin Chow My cousin. <3 She, Cho Hee and I like to all swim together. Also we did Tae Kwon Do together. I love Soo Jin so much. <3 Suk-Chul Chow My cousin. <3 <3 <3 He's so kind to me. He helped me get through some stuff. History I grew up in South Korea, living there for all my life. I just moved here. That's it. not too interesting. yeah i hate my life Personality People say I'm nice.. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He's really nice. k Beck Oliver He's cute and nice. Cat Valentine Cat is awesome and really nice. Jade West She kinda scares me but she's nice. Robbie Shapiro He's nice to me. I like him. Tori Vega Tori's a little bit of a Mary Sue, but she's kind. Trina Vega Trina annoys me some times, but she means well. Other People Kurt Beaker He's my flawless little popsicle. lol that came out wrong. sorry Kurtsie. Luff chu Kurtsie-Wurtsie. ~.~ And no this is not the Asian emoticon. It's the sleepy one. oh sorry for saying that. inside joke. xP wow I ramble too much. i hate myself jk lol Trivia *I'm a natural-born Korean. I was born there and lived there. :) *I'm bilingual. I speak Korean, Japanese, Spanish, Vietnamese, English, and Swedish. *idk bro i just really like fries *I'm what you'd call a wallflower. don't ask to be my friend if you're not a wallflower *I like nyan cat so much. it's my baby *im the queen of slender *I like striking through things. cause it reminds me you can mess up and re-do it. *i prefer the company of my cats Gallery AngelIceCream1.gif AngelHair1.gif AngelDance1.gif AngelPeace.jpg AngelPC.jpg AngelOveralls.jpg AngelHeart.jpg AngelPeaceSign.jpg Angel1.gif Angel.jpg Now like stop stalking me. k why're you here even? lolk bai. xoxo -Angel Category:1997 Births Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Angel Peaceful Chow